Dear Mrs Dursley
by EatYourRikkios
Summary: A lot happened during Harry's years at Hogwarts. Incident letters from the school were the only way Petunia knew what was going on in her nephew's life. Each chapter is a year in letters, Petunia's reactions and thoughts will be written if requested.
1. Chapter 1

12 September, 1991

Dear Mrs Dursley,

Congratulations! This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been awarded the place of Seeker on the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team! The usual First Year ban on broomsticks has been overturned for him, in accordance with his place on the House team.

Your ward is quite talented, and we all look forward to seeing him follow in his father's footsteps on the Quidditch Pitch.

Sincerely,

Minerva M McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Head of Gryffindor House

_01 Nov, 1991_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident that occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday evening. The staff wishes to ensure that you have accurate information and to dispel any rumors you may hear of the incident._

_During the school's annual Halloween Feast yesterday, a troll gained access to the castle. Upon being alerted by the Defense Against the Dark Art Professor, all students were led from the Great Hall to their House Dormitories by their Prefects while the staff went after the troll, which had been reported to be in the school dungeons._

_However, your ward, Mr Harry Potter, and one of his year-mates separated themselves from the other members of their House and set off in search of one of their year-mates, whom they knew to have been out of the Hall, and thus unaware of the troll._

_I do wish to congratulate you on your ward's performance, as he and the other two students managed a feat very few adult witches or wizards can lay claim to: defeating a fully grown mountain troll. After having cornered the beast in a girls' washroom, Mr Potter and his friends subdued the troll, knocking it out as the staff arrived at the scene._

_No students were harmed, and the troll was removed from the grounds with haste._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confereration of Wizards_

**2 November, 1991**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This letter is to notify you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been evaluated for trauma in the aftermath of the events of this Halloween. No physical injuries were found, and Mr Potter seems quite well-adjusted after the incident. I ask your support in that you encourage him to talk with the other two students involced, and ensure that he understands he can speak to a trusted adult at any time.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

_9 December, 1991_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you thatyour ward, Mr Harry Potter, has signed on to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry over the Christmas Holidays. Should you wish to change this, please owl the school or Floo the Headmaster's office._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

**28 December, 1991**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, was taken into care at the school hospital wing this evening, after encountering a dangerous magical artifact while wandering the school. No physical harm came upon him, but he is being held overnight for a mental evaluation and to ensure that he rehydrates and eats properly after spending two days in the artifacts thrall.**

**Rest assured, the Mirror of Erised is being moved, to such a place where students shall not run across it. Mr Potter appears, thus far, to be in fine health, if upset at the loss of the Mirror's image. I ask that you support your ward, and ecourage him to discuss what he saw with a trusted adult.**

**Happy New Year,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

_11 May, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This notice is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, was caught out-of-bounds with three other students last night in the Astronomy Tower. He has been issued a detention, as have the other students involved._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

**5 June, 1992**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Hharry Potter, was tken into care at the school hospital wing this afternoon, after an encounter with a Dark Wizard that broke into the school in order to steal an important magical artifact. Mr Potter is as yet unconcious, but is healing well. Two other students encountered the Dark Wizard with him, and informed the staff of what occured.**

**Another letter shall be sent to you upon Mr Potter's release. I ask that you tke the time this summer to speak with your ward about the event, and encourage him to go to a trusted adult should a similar even occur in the future, rather than try and deal with it himself.**

**Sincerely,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hhogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

_6 June, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Congratulations! Your ward, Mr Harry Potter, encountered Lord Voldemort this school year, and defeated him once more, thwarting his attempt to regain a body. Your sister and her husband would be proud of the strong young Gryffindor he has become. He has provided a great service to the wizarding world, and we look forward to observing him in the future as he grows._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the Internation Confereration of Wizards_

**8 June, 1992**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been released from the school hospital wing. He is in good health, and I encourage you again to speak with him and provide him a confidant this summer to speak to about what occured.**

**His wrist was sprained, and will be tender for up to a week after being healed; I advise that Mr Potter attempt to use his ff hand in the coming days, so as to allow his wrist time to settle back into itself. A cursory check also revealed that his perscription on his glasses is out-of-date, and should be replaced soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Poppy Pomf****rey**

**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School ofWitchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

**...**

Edited 8 November 2013


	2. Chapter 2

_1 September, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has done nothing less than flout the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, the Statute of Secrecy, and at least a dozen school rules today._

_Upon failing to board the train this morning at eleven o'clock with the other students, he and one of his year mates stole said year mate's father's car and flew it to the school, whereupon they crashed into a rare Whomping Willow that has been on the grounds for decades. As they flew, they were seen by thirteen Muggles, by the last count._

_Mr Potter and the other student are now on probation, and any further rule-breaking shall result in suspension or expulsion. I ask that you ensure he understands the seriousness of what he has done._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

_01 November, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident that occurred at Hogwarts School yesterday evening. The staff wishes to ensure that you have accurate information and dispel any rumors you may hear of the incident._

_Yesterday evening, following the annual Halloween Feast, the school caretaker's cat was found Petrified, with three students present at the scene upon the arrival of those students and staff who had been present at the Feast. No students were harmed, and the students found at the scene were questioned. Headmaster Dumbledore has assured us that no harm shall befall the students of Hogwarts School because of this heinous prank._

_Mr Harry Potter, your ward, was one of the students present, having attended Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's Deathday Party in lieu of the Feast. He was found to be in fine health, and was released back to his House Common Room after questioning._

_We ask your support, in the following ways:_

_- Speak with your ward about safety and situational awareness._  
_- Discuss with them the seriousness of playing a prank, teasing, or spreading rumors._  
_- Encourage them to report any suspicious activity to the staff._

_If you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

**7 November, 1992**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**I'm sorry to bother you so soon in the school year, but I'm writing to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, broke his arm by a bludger this afternoon in a Quidditch match. I assure you that, had he been brought to me straight away, I could have mended his bones in a heartbeat.**

**As it is, this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is, shall we say, a little wand-happy. In his eagerness, he attempted to heal Mr Potter's arm, accidentally vanishing all of the bones below his humerus. Because of this, he will be staying overnight in the hospital wing to have the bones re-grown.**

**I assure you, Mr Potter will be in perfect health by tomorrow morning. Bones are my specialty, and some discomfort aside, this is a simple and painless event.**

**Which reminds me, I was looking over Mr Potter's file, and could you owl a copy of his vaccination records? It seems we never received a copy last year either, which is an odd oversight, but easily corrected. We need documentation that he's up to date. **

**I do hope you don't mind my asking after this. I only wish to ensure that the patients in my care receive the best care I can give them.**

**Best wishes,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

**8 November, 1992**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**I'm writing to tell you that Mr Potter has been released from th hospital wing this morning, and I must say, his metacarpals in particular have grown in beautifully; I noticed Mr Potter flexing his hand experimentally, and he commented that his hand didn't feel sore like it used to, after he broke his hand as a child.**

**I think he may have had a touch of arthritis, but rest assured, if it was there it's entirely fixed, now. I feel I must ask – do you know if the Muggle doctor set the bones properly? Mr Potter didn't give much of an explanation.**

**This brings me to a delicate question – has Mr Potter a history of night terrors? He didn't sleep very well last night, and the third time he woke up, he mumbled something about hearing a scary voice before nodding off again. **

**I do hope you don't mind my asking about this. I only want to ensure Mr Potter is well cared for while he is here at school. **

**(That reminds me, have you access to an owl? I haven't received his immunization records, yet. If you haven't one at home, I suggest sending the records with Mr Potter's owl the next time he writes home, or asking my owl, Hippocrates, to stay when he delivers this. He should stick about long enough to give him Mr Potter's records.)**

**Sincerely,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

_8 November, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident on our campus today. The staff wishes to ensure you have accurate information and to dispel any rumors you may have hears about the incident._

_Last night, a student was found after hours, Petrified. We believe he may have been hexed while on his way to visit a Housemate in the hospital wing. Members of the staff have determined that the incident is unlikely to occur again. The following precautions have been taken:_

_ - A Mandrake Restorative draught is being prepared for brewing as this letter is written_

_ - The area in which the student was found has been quarantined and investigated._

_ - Based on the consultation of a Dark Arts and a Defense Against the Dark Arts Master, the decision was made that there was no further need for alarm, and the school shall continue normally as we go forward._

_The health and safety of our students is Hogwarts' top priority, and we are actively searching for the perpetrator of this prank._

_If you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

___7 December, 1991_

___Dear Mrs Dursley,_

___This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has signed on to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry over the Christmas Holidays. Should you wish to change this, please owl the school or Floo the Headmaster's office._

___Happy Holidays,_

___Minerva McGonagall_  
___Deputy Headmistress_  
___Head of Gryffindor House_

_17 December, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident this afternoon involving your ward, Mr Harry Potter._

_During a Dueling Club meeting, Mr Potter was asked to participate in the a demonstration of the Disarming Charm with another student, at which point he began speaking Parseltongue, a Dark ability, and ordered a Summoned snake to attack a muggleborn student._

_Mr Potter was removed from the meeting. Mrs Dursley, I implore you to impress upon your ward the consequences of Dark Magic. He must understand that magic such as this, such as the type used to murder his parents and countless others, is unacceptable and not to be used._

_Please, again, write Mr Potter and ensure he understands the seriousness of this situation._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_18 December, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident on our campus today. The staff wishes to ensure you have accurate information and to dispel any rumors you may have hears about the incident._

_Yesterday afternoon, a student and one of the House ghosts were found by another student, Petrified. We believe they were hexed during class hours, when the prank was unlikely to be witnessed. The following precautions have been taken:_

_ - A Mandrake Restorative draught is being prepared for brewing as this letter is written_

_ - The student found at the scene has been questioned._

_ - Based on the consultation of a Dark Arts and a Defense Against the Dark Arts Master, the decision was made that there was no further need for alarm, and the school shall continue normally as we go forward._

_The health and safety of our students is Hogwarts' top priority, and we are actively searching for the perpetrator of this prank._

_If you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_(P.S. - Mrs Dursley, if you would, I ask that you write Mr Potter telling him that wandering during class time is poor behavior, and impress upon him that Dark Magic is a slippery slope not to be tread. Regards.)_

_8 May, 1993_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident on our campus today. The staff wishes to ensure you have accurate information and to dispel any rumors you may have hears about the incident._

_This afternoon, two student were found after hours, Petrified. We believe they were pranked as they left the school's Library. Members of the staff have determined that the incident is unlikely to occur again. The following precautions have been taken:_

_ - A Mandrake Restorative draught is being prepared for brewing as this letter is written_

_ - The area in which the students were found has been quarantined and investigated._

_ - New rules have been put in place forbidding students from walking the corridors without a teacher present._

_ - Student are now being escorted to their classes by their professors and Prefects._

_ - An early curfew has been put in place to discourage further misbehavior._

_ - Extracurricular activities, such as club days, Hogsmeade weekends, and Quidditch, have been cancelled until further notice._

_The health and safety of our students is Hogwarts' top priority, and we are actively searching for the perpetrator of this prank._

_If you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

9 May, 1993

Dear Mrs Dursley,

It is with mixed emotions that we write to inform you that Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, has suddenly resigned, as of yesterday evening.

Mr Dumbledore has been a familiar face at Hogwarts for over fifty years, and his service to the school shall be remembered, as the service of all our illustrious Headmasters and Headmistresses are remembered.

The Governors now face the simple task of seeking Mr Dumbledore's replacement. Until further notice, Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva M McGonagall, Order of Merlin Second Class for her efforts in the Grindelwald War and accomplished Transfiguration Mistress, shall take his place as Acting Headmistress, and our beloved Professor Filius Flitwick, the renowned Dueling Champion and the foremost Charms Master alive today.

We on the Board do, as ever, eagerly seek input from the parents of Hogwarts' students. Feel free to write Chairman Lucius Malfoy with suggestions and thoughts on this decision.

Interviews of candidates for permanent replacement shall take place over the summer holidays, with a second round occurring in August. We anticipate a seamless transition of leadership by 1 September, 1993. We are eagerly looking forward to the new possibilities awaiting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Yours in Fellowship,

Lucius Malfoy, Chairman  
Augusta Longbottom, Clerk  
Melinda Giles  
Greyson Brown  
Lester Crabbe  
Florian Fawley  
Teresa Prewett  
Garrick Ollivander  
Bernard MacMillan  
Rupert Bulstrode  
Alfred Cattermole  
Matthias Davies

9 May, 1993

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you that with the removal of Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dark Wizard who had been Petrifying the students and faculty, Rubeus Hagrid, has been apprehended.

The governors shall immediately begin seeking out a new keeper of keys and grounds to replace Mr Hagrid. Rest assured, the criminal shall pay for his crime in Azkaban Prison.

Yours Most Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy  
Chairman of the Board of Governors.

**6 June, 1993**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**I'm writing to let you know that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, is staying in the Hospital Wing for a few nights. As I'm sure you're aware, there has been quite the upheaval at Hogwarts lately, and Mr Potter has somehow managed to get into the middle of it. From what I understand, he discovered the creature being used to Petrify students this past school year, and ran after it.**

**Mrs Dursley, I'll be frank: your ward took it into his head to battle a sixty foot long, thousand year old basilisk this evening, and is only alive at this moment because the Headmaster's phoenix healed him from the snake's poison. Mr Potter is a delightful child, and has a keen mind that I rarely see the likes of outside of the Auror department. I would hate to see him put himself in danger due to an ill-placed sense of heroism. Please, discuss this with your nephew, I implore you. He needs to understand that there are adults at the school he can go to with these things - his Head of House, the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmistress, or myself. It is our job to be there for our students, and I'm not entirely sure he grasps that.**

**This being said, aside from a small puncture scar on his forearm, Mr Potter is in fine health. Phoenix tears are extraordinary in their healing powers, as this proves. He will, however, be kept in the hospital wing for the next day or so, for observation. He and the girl he saved in the chamber will both be staying nights, to ensure that they're recovering from these... events.**

**I admit to being more worried after their mental health than physical. If I may, I would suggest finding a Mind Healer for Mr Potter this summer. I would normally say to go to a Muggle psychologist, as you live in the Muggle world, however, lying about what happened won't help Mr Potter, and he would have to should he speak to a non-magical professional. If you like, I can send you a list of Healers I would recommend for Mr Potter.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Poppy Pomfrey  
Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

7 June, 1993

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you of the reinstatement of Albus Dumbledore and the overturning of groundskeep Rubeus Hagrids unlawful imprisonment in Azkaban.

In addition, Chairman Lucius Malfoy has resigned from the board, and a new governor shall be appointed by the Board post-haste.

Yours in Fellowship,

Augusta Longbottom, Clerk  
Melinda Giles  
Greyson Brown  
Lester Crabbe  
Florian Fawley  
Teresa Prewett  
Garrick Ollivander  
Bernard MacMillan  
Rupert Bulstrode  
Alfred Cattermole  
Matthias Davies

_8 June, 1993_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I write with the greatest of pleasure in telling you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has received an award for special services to the school. He was in fact instrumental in the defeat of the basilisk used this past year to terrorize Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and proved himself a singularly kind individual when he raced to defeat it so as to save a first year girl. _

_Young Mr Potter is shaping up to be quite the young hero, and I admit that he is a far greater wizard than I ever could have hoped. I do implore you to continue whatever it is you have done to produce this brave, caring, selfless individual, for the world would by far more grim without him and those like him. For that, I thank you. People such as Mr Potter are a rarity one can only ever hope to meet, and it is my delight to see him._

_Regards,_

___Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

**12 June, 1993**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**Sorry to bother you again so close to the summer holidays, but I'm certain we both know how good students are with delivering letters home! I'm only writing to ask after Mr Potter's immunization records - we never did receive them. Please owl them this summer, or have Mr Potter bring them to school next term.**

**Thank you ever so much for your cooperation,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

...

Notes - is the changing font hard to read? I'm putting it in to differentiate between senders, but if it's hard to read, let me know! Thanks!

And remember, **EatYourRikkios!**

5 November 2013

Edited 7 November 2013

Edited 8 November 2013


	3. Chapter 3

20 August, 1993

Dear Mrs Dursley,

It is our pleasure to inform the parents of Hogwarts that a new Governor has been appointed by the Board of Governors, and a new clerk and a new chairman elected!

We welcome Madam Augusta Longbottom as the new Chair, her long years of service recognized at last. She is replaced as clerk by our beloved Garrick Ollivander as we welcome our newest addition, Attis Greengrass.

Yours in Fellowship,

Augusta Longbottom, Chairman  
Garrick Ollivander, Clerk  
Melinda Giles  
Greyson Brown  
Lester Crabbe  
Florian Fawley  
Teresa Prewett  
Bernard MacMillan  
Rupert Bulstrode  
Alfred Cattermole  
Matthias Davies  
Attis Greengrass

**1 September, 1993**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**I hope you're as excited by the new school year as I am. It is good to see all of Hogwarts' beloved students back in the halls; I'm sure Mr Potter is going to love his third year as much as the previous two.**

**On a rather less pleasant note, I'm writing to tell you that Mr Potter was involved in an incident on the train to school today. The train was stopped before reaching Hogsmeade station in order to be searched for Sirius Black - I'm not sure that you will have heard of him, living in the Muggle world as you do, but Mr Black is a convicted murderer, a follower of You-Know-Who. **

**Because it was believed that he may be trying to reach Hogwarts, though I'm not sure why, the Ministry of Magic had the gaurds of Azkaban prison search the train. Mr Potter accidentally attracted their attention, and there was an incident in his compartment.**

**Thankfully, the school's new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, was present and drove the Dementors away. The students present were given first aid, and Mr Potter was brought to me as soon as he reached the school for care, which was thankfully unneccessary. Mr Potter is delicate, but he's very strong willed, and returned to the Welcome Feast unharmed.**

**Which reminds me, Mmr Potter was quie confused when I asked after his immunization records - I believe he may have forgotten them at home or on the train, and not wanted to admit it. He was quite flustered. If you could owl them to me with Mr Potter's next letter from home, I would very much appreciate it.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

_01 November, 1992_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident that occurred at Hogwarts School yesterday evening. The staff wishes to ensure that you have accurate information and dispel any rumors you may hear of the incident._

_Yesterday afternoon in the Third Years' Care of Magical Creatures class, a student was sent to the Hospital Wing after insulting a hippogryph. The student in question was mended in moments by Hogwarts' Healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, and was released after lunch to resume his classes._

_No other students were harmed, and the class and professor were questioned. Mr Harry Potter, your ward, was one of the students present, and he was quite vehement that Mr Malfoy instigated the incident, as have select other students. However, due to varying acounts on the parts of the students, an investigation is pending._

_(Which reminds me - the staff have witnessed the his and Mr Malfoy's rivalry for the past two years, and have taken measures to ensure that both boys learn to coexist peacefully. However, it may be prudent that you write Mr Potter explaining to him that this youthful contestation is at best distracting and at its very worst detrimental to the parties involved. If both families were to get involved, perhaps this matter could come quickly to an end?)_

_If you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_1 November, 1993_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Many apologies for the lateness (or earliness, as midnight is fast approaching during this writing) of this letter. An incident occurred on campus during Hogwarts' annual Halloween Feast, and the staff wishes to ensure that our students' parents have accurate information and to dispel any rumors you may hear of what occured. _

_The escaped felon, Sirius Black, last night was detected within the castle, having evaded the Dementors of Azkaban posted on the grounds. He attacked the portrait guarding Gryffindor Tower, and upon the sounding of the alarm by this portrait, disappeared once more._

_An extensive search of the grounds was held, with the students being held in the Great Hall overnight, overseen by the Head Boy and Girl and their House Prefects while the staff searched for Black. He was run off the grounds and classes are to resume in the morning as normal._

_Rest assured, the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are perfectly safe, and none were harmed when Black broke in. Security is being tightened as we speak, and the Ministry of Magic has been involved to ensure the health and safety of our students._

_Have you any questions, comments or concerns, do feel free to owl the school or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

**6 November, 1993**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**I'm terribly sorry to write you again so soon in the school year, but your ward, Mr Harry Potter, was brought in this afternoon after an incident on the Quidditch Pitch during the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match. The Dementors left their posts over the course of the game, and Mr Potter's delicate disposition caused him to react badly, the poor dear, and he fainted, falling from his broomstick.**

**The Headmaster slowed Mr Potter's descent, and he woke up after approximately twenty minutes in the Hospital Wing. While Mr Potter appears in fine physical condition, unlike his broomstick, which crashed into the school's Whomping Willow, I will be keeping him overnight for observation, owing to his extreme reaction to the presence of the Dementors. He should be fine after a bit of chocolate, but I like to be sure when it comes to the health of those in my care.**

**Speaking of which, have you sent Mr Potter's immunization records? You may wish to send them directly to me, as Mr Potter was rather baffled when I asked after them - it isn't unusual, I assure you. Most students today, I've noticed, have trouble keeping track of things. He'll manage to sort himself out before he takes his OWLs, I'm sure. If Hippocrates, my owl, seems keen to leave, you only have to offer him a bit of sausage to get him to stay long enough to send a reply.**

**With care,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

_6 December, 1991_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has signed on to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry over the Christmas Holidays. Should you wish to change this, please owl the school or Floo the Headmaster's office._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

_**25 December, 1993**_

_**Dear Mrs Dursley,**_

_**My deepest apologies for interrupting your holiday, however I must write to inform you that today your ward, Mr Harry Potter, received a suspicious item as a Christmas present, and it has since been confiscated. Mr Potter's Head of House, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Madam Rolanda Hooch and I shall strip the item in question down in order to reveal any possible charms, hexes or curses it may hold.**_

_**Should the item in question prove safe, it shall be returned to Mr Potter post-haste. The boy was most upset at its confiscation, and I ask that you write to him explaining the importance of safety at times such as these, when a convicted felon known to have targeted his family in the past is on the loose.**_

_**Again, my apologies for interrupting your holiday, and I do hope you have a merry one.**_

_**Happy New Year,**_

_**Dr Filius Flitwick**_  
_**Head of Ravenclaw House**_  
_**Charms Master**_  
_**Dueling Champion**_

_3 February, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I write with great pleasure to inform you that your ward, Mr Potter, has had his Firebolt returned to him in fine condition, having been found to be entirely free of charms, hexes or curses. Mr Potter was quite excited, and we all look forward to seeing him on the Quidditch Pitch!_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

_06 February, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident that occurred at Hogwarts School yesterday evening. The staff wishes to ensure that you have accurate information and dispel any rumors you may hear of the incident._

_Last night, Sirius Black evaded the Dementors of Azkaban in order to break in to Gryffindor Tower, having stolen the passwords for the week from a student in order to enter._

_Black was discovered by a student in one of the boy's dormitories, and retreated when the boy shouted in alarm. No students were harmed, and a thorough search of the grounds was conducted. Rest assured, the students involved were questioned and sent back to bed._

_Again, no students were harmed, and Black is being tracked as this letter is written._

_Should you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_10 June, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident that occurred at Hogwarts School yesterday evening. The staff wishes to ensure that you have accurate information and dispel any rumors you may hear of the incident._

_Yesterday evening, Sirius Black was apprehended on the school grounds by a member of the Hogwarts staff. Three students were at the scene, and sent immediately to the hospital wing for examination by the school Healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Only one student was harmed, a broken bone being the only injury of note._

_No other students were harmed. Black was taken to be held in one of the school towers while waiting for the arrival of Ministry officials, who would sentence him to the Dementor's Kiss._

_However, through unknown means, Black escaped the tower cell and fled the grounds. He was not seen as he left, and the students were entirely uninvolved in the matter. No injuries were caused, and exams continued as normal._

_If you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

**10 June, 1994**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**Poppy Pomfrey again, just writing to tell you that your ward, Mr Potter, spent the night in the hospital wing after that nasty business with Sirius Black. He and his little girlfriend, Miss Granger, were mostly unharmed, just a few scratches, but after seeing the state of the other boy, I felt it best to keep them where I could have an eye on them.**

**Mr Potter appears to be doing well, if a bit more introverted and solemn than usual. He seems rather stricken by Black's escape - I would suggest having a heart-to-heart with the dear over the holidays, letting him know there's no cause to worry.**

**(By the way, have you Mr Potter's immunization records?)**

**Wishing you and yours well,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

_10 June, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_It is my great pleasure to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has proved himself once more to be a great budding wizard, and a truly good soul. I trust not the details in writing, however, so I shall leave it to young Mr Potter to regale you with the tale. Rest assured that Mr Potter's heroism shall not soon be forgotten, and I delight in telling you that he has saved not one life this year, but two. He truly is a splendid child._

_Regards,_

___Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

...

I'm finding I really, really love Poppy...

Remember to **EatYourRikkios!**

6 November 2013 - 11:02 PM (Just barely today!)

Edited 7 November 2013

Edited 8 November 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**3 September, 1994**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**Happy September! First of all, I want to assure you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, is in perfect health. I checked him over yesterday afternoon, after classes ended. I wanted to see how he and the other two students involved were faring after the events of last year.**

**Second, I feel I must apologise for nattering after you for Mr Potter's immunization records! He and Miss Granger (mostly Miss Granger, the poor boy was so very flustered over the matter) explained to me that your family have a philisophical objection to vaccinating your children. **

**In keeping with school policy, however, I am sending along material discussing the benefits thereof, along with a Muggleborn medical packet. It mostly just explains the various vaccines and booster potions needed for magical children, and discusses the benefits of Muggle shots as well. I realize some Muggle families worry it may harm their children, but I assure you, that is not the case!**

**Best wishes,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

**...**

_31 October, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Sincerest congratulations are in order! Your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been selected by the Goblet of Fire to be the fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Despite the unusual cicumstances surrounding his placement as second Hogwarts champion, we look forward to cheering him on as he competes for eternal glory this coming school year._

_Wishing you a Happy Halloween,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_..._

_13 November, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident on Hogwarts campus today involving your ward, Mr Harry Potter._

_While waiting with his classmates in the corridor for Potions class to start, Mr Potter reportedly became involved in a verbal argument with another student before hexing a bystander. Points were taken and Mr Potter has been issued a detention with the school's Potions Master._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_..._

_13 November, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I am writing to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has participated in the Weighing of the Wands for the Tri-Wizard Tournament! We wish to assure you that it has gone well, and Mr Potter is cleared to participate as a representative of Hogwarts School._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_..._

_24 November, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Congratulations! Your ward, Mr Harry Potter has tied for first place with Durmstrang's champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament's First Task at forty points! The judges and crowd were quite thrilled to see him fly past his dragon; it was very much the thrilling spectacle. _

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_..._

_10 December, 1994_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has signed on to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry over the Christmas Holidays. Should you wish to change this, please owl the school or Floo the Headmaster's office._

_Also of note is the Tri-Wizard Yule Ball, which shall be taking place this Winter Solstice. Should Mr Potte not yet have dress robes, I would ask that you ensure he gets them before the dance. As one of Hogwarts' champions, he will open the ball._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

_..._

_24 February, 1995_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Many congratulations on your ward, Mr Harry Potter's performance in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The judges commend him on his moral fiber; while the first to arrive at hte mervillage, he returned to the docks last, owing to his determination to see all four champion's hostages to safety. His performance was truly remarkable, and he is now tied for first place with fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory at eighty-five points._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_..._

**24 June, 1995**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**Highest admiration for your ward, Mr Harry Potter's performance in the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He has won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I am most certain you are very proud of him.**

**Wishing You Well,**

**Cornelius Fudge**  
**Minister for Magic**  
**Tri-Wizard Tournament Judge**  
**Order of Merlin, Second Class**

_..._

_24 June, 1995_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has done our world a great service. He was kidnapped at the end of the third task, and forced to participate in a ritual bringing Voldemort back to life. However, showing stupendous courage, Mr Potter escaped, bringing with him the body of his fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory._

_I implore you to keep Mr Potter close at hand this summer. It is of the utmost importance, with Voldemort returned to a body, that your ward remain safe. The wards surrounding your home enable this for both Mr Potter and your family. I trust that you shall do your utmost to keep him safe. He is too important to lose._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

**...**

**24 June, 1995**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This seems to happen every year, yet I never am quite sure how to write it. I realize this must be nerve-wracking for you, not having attended Hogwarts yourself, but I assure you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter remains well.**

**I am writing to let you know that Mr Potter is staying overnight in the hospital wing. That dreadful tournament left him with a sprained ankle that I'm certain he will wish had broken by the time he's done with it. Beyond that, I need to keep him under observation in case of any ill effects caused by the Dark ritual he was forced to participate in, and wish to do a mental health check.**

**Normally I would ask your permission to involve a Mind Healer to perform such a check, however the Headmaster has informed me that you prefer the attentions of Muggle psychologists. If you should change your mind, however, I am more than happy to send you a list of reccommended Mind Healers. I will however be performing a perfunctory examination, and will send the results upon Mr Potter's release from my care.**

**Please have Mr Potter visit with someone – be they a Healer, doctor, therapist or preist – and impress upon him that none of this was his fault. I saw far too many situations similar to his during the Blood and Grindelwald Wars, and would not wish them on anyone, let alone a child such as he.**

**Support him, please. At times like this we need our families to lean on most.**

**Wishing you the best,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

**...**

**26 June, 1995**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**I'm writing to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been released from the hospital wing. His ankle may be tender for a little less than a week after being healed; sprains are quite tricky, and the magic needs more time to settle than a simple broken bone.**

**Mr Potter shows no ill side-effects from the ritual, unusual in these situations, but I supose we must count our blessings. He has had a spike in Dark magic the past few days, however. **

**While Mr Potter's curse scar has always emitted faint traces of Dark magic, owing to the nature of its formation, there was a considerable spike in it and the laceration from the ritual. It has settled, however, in the past twelve hours, and I have asked Mr Potter to return each afternoon until he returns home that I may examine it.**

**Physically speaking, Mr Potter is in relatvely good health, better than I had at first suspected he would be. I do worry about his mental state presently, however. His night terrors seem to have returned, and he sleeps fitfully. He is withdrawn when awake, and seems to latch onto his friends desperately.**

**To my knowledge he hasn't spoken of the events surrounding the third task since the Headmaster forced an account out of him the night thereof. Again, I implore you to find Mr Potter a Mind Healer; this is a case that I am dubious of entrusing to a Muggle psychologist. Too much would have to be edited, which wouldn't help Mr Potter's healing process whatsoever.**

**The results of his examination are enclosed.**

**Wishing you the best,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

...

Shout out to **Kendra Dhyanna**, who pointed out a few things I missed! Thank you, you are awesome.

As to the comments about Poppy being persistent and a bit naive... She is. Persistent, anyway. The naivete, in my personal head-canon, is more a case of unconscious denial and trust. Harry is the Boy Who Lived; to her mind, there's no way that he of all people could be in a neglectful situation at home. And besides that, Dumbledore placed him with family, Lily's family. Lily was, as Remus put it, 'an uncommonly kind woman,' so how could her sister be any less than the same? Especially when her boss is insisting that everything is fine.

Sucks, but there it is. And Harry falls through the cracks.

At any rate, in response the suggestions and questions about Petunia's reaction to the letters: that will be written after the school letters, as a separate chapter(s). I may end up writing a separate fic inspired by Petunia's reactions, but that will probably en up being divergent from canon, while this fic is strictly in-canon. No changes, unfortunately. Just a different perspective on the events of the books.

Well, remember to **EatYourRikkios!** And Hello to you, Finland!

7 November 2013 11:02 PM (I really am leaving these late, huh?)

Edited 8 November 2013


	5. Chapter 5

30 August, 1995

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you, as one of Hogwarts beloved parents, of the Ministry of Magic's work involving your child's school. Educational Decree No. 22 has passed today, allowing the Minister for Magic to appoint a professor at Hogwarts in the case of the Headmaster being unable to fill a position.

The Ministry looks forward to grand educational reform, in particular a standardization of the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum. As we all know, this position has been remained unheld by any teacher for more than the period of one school year since the appointment of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

We at the Ministry eagerly seek out the day when all Hogwarts students can be assured of a top-notch education as befits such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Should you have any comments, questions, concerns or especially suggestions, please feel free to owl or Floo call the Ministry of Magic. If you are without access to an owl or a Floo connection, please call or send a letter by Muggle post to the following telephone number and address:

(020) 796 2442

Theodosia Urquart  
29 Wellington Street  
London WC2E 7DL  
United Kingdom

Wishing you a very happy school year,

Theodosia Urquart  
Head of the Department Magical Education  
Charms Mistress  
Healer, Specialty Mind Magics

...

_**2 September, 1995**_

_**Dear Mrs Dursley,**_

_**I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you so early in the school year, but I simply must write to inform you of a nasty little incident involving your ward, Mr Harry Potter, today at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**You see, Mrs Dursley, in my class today Mr Potter was quite troublesome, interrupting our reading time and trying to pick a fight with me. He caused the other students to get quite excited, and I was forced to send him to his Head of House for the disruption.**_

_**Mr Potter became quite angry when disagreed with, and declared that You-Know-Who had returned, I think as a way to excuse his behavior. This was entirely unacceptable, as I do not tolerate lying in my classroom, and Mr Potter was issued a detention with me, beginning tomorrow evening, and continuing until I believe the message to have sunk in, if you will. One must not tell lies, after all.**_

_**I ask that you write Mr Potter, impressing upon him the dreadful seriousness of his accusations. I'm sure Mr Potter is a good boy, and with the proper care, that can begin to show. I dearly wish to put all of this attention-seeking and silliness behind us. Please, if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to owl me.**_

_**Yours Very Sincerely,**_

_**Madam Delores Umbridge**_  
_**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**_  
_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts**_

...

_**6 September,**_

_**Dear Mrs Dursley,**_

_**I do hope you have been having a lovely week! I am merely writing to tell you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has finished his detentions. I do ever so very much hope this won't be necessary in the future. Should young Mr Potter have any future behavioral issues, I shall write again, though I'm sure that if you write to him explaining the situation, that won't be necessary, will it?**_

_**Yours Very Sincerely,**_

_**Madam Delores Umbridge**_  
_**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**_  
_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts**_

...

8 September, 1995

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you, as one of Hogwarts beloved parents, of the Ministry of Magic's work involving your child's school. Educational Decree No. 23 has passed today, appointing our beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Madam Delores Umbridge, to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

As High Inquisitor, Madam Umbridge is tasked with inspecting the current Hogwarts staff and curricula, ensuring the highest quality of education possible for our darling students, and to ensure the enforcement of any and all Educational Decrees set forth by the Ministry. We wish to ensure that by the school year's end, Hogwarts will once more deserve its reputation of the premier magical school of Europe.

Madam Umbridge has quite the task before her, with Hogwarts' failure in recent years to keep order and provide a safe learning environment, but rest assured, with the support of Hogwarts parents and student body, nothing can prevent Hogwarts from being the school it is meant to be.

We at the Ministry eagerly seek out the day when all Hogwarts students can be assured of a top-notch education as befits such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Should you have any comments, questions, concerns or especially suggestions, please feel free to owl or Floo call the Ministry of Magic. If you are without access to an owl or a Floo connection, please call or send a letter by Muggle post to the following telephone number and address:

(020) 796 2442

Theodosia Urquart  
29 Wellington Street  
London WC2E 7DL  
United Kingdom

Wishing you a very happy school year,

Theodosia Urquart  
Head of the Department Magical Education  
Charms Mistress  
Healer, Specialty Mind Magics

...

_**9 September, 1995**_

_**Dear Mrs Dursley,**_

_**I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you again this school year, but I simply must write to inform you of a rather terrible little incident involving your ward, Mr Harry Potter, today at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**You see, Mrs Dursley, it seems that Mr Potter has not heeded the lesson from his last detentions. Today in my class he once more disrupted our reading time, and when reprimanded began saying the most awful things. He insisted, Mrs Dursley, that his first year Defense professor was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. **_

_**I tried very hard to reason with him, but Mr Potter became quite agitated, and I was forced to issue him another detention. I find I am beginning to worry after his mental health, with this strange attachment to his lies. Even more confusing is their inability to match up. First he has said You-Know-Who had just returned, and now that he never died? **_

_**I believe this may be indicative of a deeper psychological problem, no doubt exacerbated by Mr Dumbledore's paranoia. I truly do worry after the influence the man seems to exert over Mr Potter. It is quite unusual.**_

_**Please, I ask that you write Mr Potter, impressing upon him the extreme seriousness of his accusations, and their patent untruth. II know that Mr Potter has it in him to be a good boy, and am convinced that we only need to nurture that side of him for it to shine brightly once more.**_

_**My hope is that with the proper encouragement, all of this nonsense may be put behind us for a brighter and better tomorrow. Please, if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to owl me.**_

_**Yours Very Sincerely,**_

_**Madam Delores Umbridge**_  
_**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**_  
_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts**_

...

_**13 September,**_

_**Dear Mrs Dursley,**_

_**I do hope your week has been lovely! I believe that your correspondence with your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has helped him greatly, as that, combined with his punishment for poor behavior, seems to have caused quite the turn around in his deportment!**_

_**It is my pleasure to write to you that Mr Potter, has finished his detentions, and is much improved for it. I do trust this won't be necessary in the future. Should young Mr Potter have any further behavioral issues, I shall write again, though I'm sure that if you write to him explaining the situation, that won't be necessary, shall it?**_

_**Yours Very Sincerely,**_

_**Madam Delores Umbridge**_  
_**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**_  
_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts**_

...

7 October, 1995

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you, as one of Hogwarts beloved parents, of the Ministry of Magic's work involving your child's school. Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Madam Delores Umbridge, has today disbanded all student organizations, owing to their disruptive and mischief-causing nature.

All clubs, teams, and organizations will have the opportunity to present their case to Madam Umbridge, who will then decide which shall remain disbanded and which are conducive to a positive learning environment, and thus of merit to continue. The time of Hogwarts clubs eating at parents' hard-earned galleons is an end, with a brighter, more positive future ahead. This, we assure you, is only the beginning of great reform.

We at the Ministry are eagerly seeking out the day when all Hogwarts students can be assured of a top-notch education as befits such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Should you have any comments, questions, concerns or especially suggestions, please feel free to owl or Floo call the Ministry of Magic. If you are without access to an owl or a Floo connection, please call or send a letter by Muggle post to the following telephone number and address:

(020) 796 2442

Theodosia Urquart  
29 Wellington Street  
London WC2E 7DL  
United Kingdom

Wishing you a very happy school year,

Theodosia Urquart  
Head of the Department Magical Education  
Charms Mistress  
Healer, Specialty Mind Magics

...

_**2 November, 1995**_

_**Dear Mrs Durlsey, this letter is one I must admit I am dismayed to send. Everything had been going so well! You see, there was an incident on the Quidditch Pitch today, involving your ward, Mr Harry Potter, and two other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**_

_**After Gryffindor's win, Mr Potter and the team's Beaters took it upon themselves to attack the rival team's seeker in a Muggle brawl, and Mr Potter broke his nose. Such conduct is frightening in a child, Mrs Dursley, and the three boys were immediately pulled from the scene, and the rival Seeker, son of a former Hogwarts Governor, had to be sent to the Hospital Wing.**_

_**I am terribly sorry to inform you that Mr Potter has lost his place on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and I am forced to place a lifelong ban on all three students. Their brooms have been confiscated, and shall be returned when Mr Potter goes home. I ask that you prevent him from bringing it back onto the premises.**_

_**My Deepest Regrets,**_

_**Madam Delores Umbridge**_  
_**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**_  
_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts**_

...

_10 December, 1995_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has signed on to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry over the Christmas Holidays. Should you wish to change this, please owl the school or Floo the Headmaster's office._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

...

_18 December, 1995_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been removed from the school campus this evening with select other students for their safety. He shall not return to the school for the holidays when term ends this Friday. I ask that you not send Mr Potter any form of correspondence while he is at this safe house, for the post will most certainly be watched, and any owls followed. I shall relay similar instructions to Mr Potter, rest assured._

_Regards, and Happy Holidays,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the Internation Confereration of Wizards_

_..._

_11 January, 1996_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, will be commencing Occlumency lessons this coming term, to protect his mind from invasion by Lord Voldemort. Rest assured, Mr Potter will come to no harm during these lessons._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the Internation Confereration of Wizards_

_..._

15 January, 1996

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you, as one of Hogwarts beloved parents, of the Ministry of Magic's work involving your child's school. Educational Decree No. 26 has been passed this morning, instructing Hogwarts to discuss only subjects pertaining to their class with students.

It is our hope that measures such as this shall lead to a strict, focused learning environment, driving all Hogwarts students to do their utmost to succeed. Heads of House may continue to counsel those students in their care, of course, but we ask that the parents take a more active role in this, so as to more fully separate students' lives from those of their teachers.

We at the Ministry are eagerly seeking out the day when all Hogwarts students can be assured of a top-notch education as befits such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Should you have any comments, questions, concerns or especially suggestions, please feel free to owl or Floo call the Ministry of Magic. If you are without access to an owl or a Floo connection, please call or send a letter by Muggle post to the following telephone number and address:

(020) 796 2442

Theodosia Urquart  
29 Wellington Street  
London WC2E 7DL  
United Kingdom

Wishing you a very happy school year,

Theodosia Urquart  
Head of the Department Magical Education  
Charms Mistress  
Healer, Specialty Mind Magics

_..._

17 January, 1996

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you, as one of Hogwarts beloved parents, of the Ministry of Magic's work involving your child's school. Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Madam Delores Umbridge, has today begun the overseeing of all Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes.

These courses, whose teachers have been put on probation, are of the utmost importance to your child's education, and the Ministry and Madam Umbridge are dedicated to ensuring they are of the highest caliber possible. All Hogwarts students deserve the best education that can be had, and they shall have it, in these and all other courses.

We at the Ministry are eagerly seeking out the day when all Hogwarts students can be assured of a top-notch education as befits such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Should you have any comments, questions, concerns or especially suggestions, please feel free to owl or Floo call the Ministry of Magic. If you are without access to an owl or a Floo connection, please call or send a letter by Muggle post to the following telephone number and address:

(020) 796 2442

Theodosia Urquart  
29 Wellington Street  
London WC2E 7DL  
United Kingdom

Wishing you a very happy school year,

Theodosia Urquart  
Head of the Department Magical Education  
Charms Mistress  
Healer, Specialty Mind Magics

...

23 March, 1996

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you, as one of Hogwarts beloved parents, of the Ministry of Magic's work involving your child's school. Educational Decree No. 27 has been passed by order of Hogwarts' High Inquisitor, Madam Delores Umbridge.

From this time forward, the conspiracy theorist tabloid, _The Quibbler_, is banned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The possession of this periodical is henceforth an expulsion-worthy offense.

Hogwarts shall no longer tolerate unseemly reading. Our beloved children must be protected, cared for, and sheltered from worldly terrors. This is the time in their lives wherein they should be dedicated to their own betterment, their education. It is not a point at which conspiracy to commit unseemly acts and calls to action should be considered.

We at the Ministry are firmly stepping forward to ensure that all Hogwarts students can be assured of a top-notch education as befits such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Should you have any comments, questions, concerns or especially suggestions, please feel free to owl or Floo call the Ministry of Magic. If you are without access to an owl or a Floo connection, please call or send a letter by Muggle post to the following telephone number and address:

(020) 796 2442

Theodosia Urquart  
29 Wellington Street  
London WC2E 7DL  
United Kingdom

Wishing you a very happy school year,

Theodosia Urquart  
Head of the Department Magical Education  
Charms Mistress  
Healer, Specialty Mind Magics

...

_14 April, 1996_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has had his Occlumency lessons canceled until further notice._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

...

16 April, 1996

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you, as one of Hogwarts beloved parents, of the Ministry of Magic's work involving your child's school. With the arrest of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for conspiracy to commit treason, the Ministry has passed Educational Decree No. 27, instituting Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Madam Delores Umbridge, as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We at the Ministry are eagerly seeking out the day when all Hogwarts students can be assured of a top-notch education as befits such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Should you have any comments, questions, concerns or especially suggestions, please feel free to owl or Floo call the Ministry of Magic. If you are without access to an owl or a Floo connection, please call or send a letter by Muggle post to the following telephone number and address:

(020) 796 2442

Theodosia Urquart  
29 Wellington Street  
London WC2E 7DL  
United Kingdom

Wishing you a very happy school year,

Theodosia Urquart  
Head of the Department Magical Education  
Charms Mistress  
Healer, Specialty Mind Magics

...

_**4 May, 1996**_

_**Dear Mrs Dursley,**_

_**Worry not, this letter is not about any further misconduct on the part of your ward, Mr Harry Potter! Indeed, Mr Potter attended his fifth-year career counseling session this afternoon with his Head of House and I. While Mr Potter is an adequate student, I would ask that you try and encourage him to be a tad more realistic.**_

_**Unfortunately, with his poor scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts and his criminal record, Mr Potter's fancy of joining the Ministry's Auror Corps is quite silly. I'm sure Mr Potter could succeed in other matters, but perhaps you ought to enlighten him as to the reality of the situation?**_

_**This is, of course, up to you, but at the moment, I feel Mr Potter can only be setting himself up for a tragic disappointment, and his Head of House's encouragement of this silliness cannot be helping matters.**_

_**Yours Most Sincerely,**_

_**Madam Delores Umbridge**_  
_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_  
_**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**_  
_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor**_

...

_4 May, 1996_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, underwent his fifth year career counseling with myself and the Hogwarts Headmistress this afternoon. Mr Potter is a gifted Defense student, and quite adept in his other classes, as well. This, combined with his firm desire to succeed as an Auror, shall serve him well in the future._

_I wish to tell you that should Mr Potter require any tutoring or evince a desire to better train himself to become an Auror, I ask only that you contact me with a time at which to meet him for such training. Should it take me to my dying breath, I will see Mr Potter succeed._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Transfiguration Mistress_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_

...

_19 June, 1996_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I write to congratulate you on your ward, Mr Harry Potter's, performance in his fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic this evening. He has, with a select group of his fellow students, revealed the resurrection of the Dark forces, and fought off Voldemort on his own merit. One could not be prouder of such a child._

_The Ministry of Magic is now aware of Voldemort and his army, and I am quite certain that steps will once more be taken to protect us from them._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

...

**19 June, 1996**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**How strange it is not to have written you this year. However, I must once more, to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, is staying overnight in my hospital wing with the other five students involved in the events at the Ministry.**

**While not as injured as some of his fellows, Mr Potter is by no means unscathed. He has suffered a sprained wrist, minor dissolution of facial muscles beneath the skin due to a Dark curse, exposure to the Torture Curse, and possession by a Dark wizard. Beyond his, his godfather has died in front of him this evening.**

**Mrs Dursley, I am not entirely sure how to put this delicately, so I shall be frank. Your ward has been in my hospital wing with grievous injuries every year since he has attended Hogwarts. He is sometimes accompanied by other students, but most years he is not. It is not normal for a child to disregard his own safety as he does, to be so completely unable to seek out an adult.**

**I **_**must**_** recommend a Mind Healer, because it is obvious to me that whatever Muggle doctor he has seen has done nothing for him. If anything, I believe the traumas he has suffered these past years have only exacerbated the weak points of his mental state.**

**Mr Potter is a wonderful child, a caring, compassionate, clever boy. He doesn't deserve to be put through everything that he has been, and he needs help to work through it all. I can't get through to him, much as I may try to. **

**You are his aunt, Mrs Dursley, You have been the sole mother figure in his life since he was a year old. You have infinitely greater influence over him than I do, teenage seclusion aside, and I beg you, please, to use that, Help Mr Potter. I've seen too many children get hurt in my life to let another one slip through the cracks.**

**I wish you the best,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

…

Well... Petunia must have a really weird view of this year. Also? I'm kind of cheering for Poppy in my head right now. And McGonagall, after the career meeting. She even pulled rank, with all of her titles. Kinda ticked at Dumbledore, though...

Also, quick note for future reference, this is how everyone's writing is formatted:

_Albus Dumbledore. __Minerva McGonagall__. _The Hogwarts Board of Governors. **Poppy Pomfrey**. _**Filius Flitwick/Not-Minerva Hogwarts Teachers. **_**Cornelius Fudge****. **_**Delores Umbridge**__**. **_Theodosia Urquart/Ministry Letters.

Funny, Umbridge's letters are the most obnoxiously formatted. Interesting how that works out, isn't it? Totally accidental, I assure you. Fingers uncrossed.

Final Author babbling; yes, I did take a bit of liberty with Harry's injuries from the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. The sprained writs is from when the Death Eater grabbed him in the Hall of Prophecies; the facial muscles thing is from Dolohov's curse, which was only *****mostly* blocked in the books, so I ran with it; the Torture Curse is from when Bellatrix was cackling about needing to mean it (which she does); the possession is... obvious, I hope.

At any rate, I'm sure everyone is remembering to **EatYourRikkios**! So that's good, at least.

7:40 PM, 8 November, 2013 CE (Go me! It's more than an hour before tomorrow! YES! *does the happy dance* 7:48 by the time the Notes are finished, though... *shrugs*)

Edited 9:22 PM, 8 November, 2013. Shout out to **ForTheLoveOfBooksAndCupcakes**, who pointed out my misspelling!


	6. Chapter 6

**01 September, 1996**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**Rest assured, your ward, Mr Harry Potter, seems to be in fair health, from what I've seen of him. He hasn't had to see me, so you don't have to worry about that, yet.**

**I'm just writing to ask after his sessions with your Muggle psychologist. I haven't heard anything from the Mind Healers I recommended to you, so I can only assume you kept with whomever Mr Potter has been previously seeing?**

**While I may disagree with you about Mr Potter's care, I must note that I'm glad to see him in such fair spirits. I promise you that I shall continue to keep an eye on him for you; if anyone needs it, he does.**

**Wishing you a happy, safe school year,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

…

_2 September, 1996_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This notice is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been issued a detention for misconduct in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class this afternoon. His detention is set for the fourteenth of this month, to be had with his Defense Professor._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

...

_**14 September, 1996**_

_**Dear Mrs Dursley,**_

_**This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has completed his detention with me this evening, issued for gross misconduct in the classroom. Do see to it that he does not repeat this incident, if the flobberworms have not yet convinced him.**_

_**Severus T Snape**_  
_**Head of Slytherin House**_  
_**Potions Master**_  
_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

…

_19 October, 1996_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you of an incident that occured amongst students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this afternoon. The staff wishes to ensure that you have accurate information and dispel any rumours you may hear of the incident._

_This afternoon, during the course of one of our Hogsmeade Weekends, a student was cursed and ade to come into contact with a further cursed student has since been sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It has been determined taht it is unlikely such an event shall occur again, and the school is taking further measures to secure the school against such Dark attacks._

_Mr Harry Potter, your ward, was one of the students present, and with the others at the scene was questioned as to what occured. He was found to be in fine health, and released back to his House Common Room after questioning._

_We ask your support, in th following ways:_

_- Speak with your ward about safety and situational awareness._  
_- Discuss with them the seriousness of Dark magic and its use, by themselves or others._  
_- Encourage them to report any suspicious activity to the staff._

_If you have any further questions, feel free to owl the school, or Floo call the Deputy's office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_  
_Grand Sorcerer_  
_Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the Internation Confereration of Wizards_

...

**24 November, 1996**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**As you have yet to reply to my inquiries after your ward, Mr Harry Potter's care this summer, I can only assume that, like his immunization records, such care did not exist.**

**I am not a stupid woman, Mrs Dursley. Were it not for the interference of the Headmaster on your behalf, I would have reported you several times over to the Muggle's National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. Do not think for a moment that Miss Granger's false conclusion fooled me. I have seen the signs, and for them I find you despicable.**

**Were Mr Potter not turning seventeen this summer and thus under no obligation to return to your residence this summer, I should not dare to write these words. As the matter stands, I only hope you realize the weight of what you have done.**

**You have harmed a child. I know not the extent of this harm, but I have seen its results in the very way Mr Potter moves. More than that, you have harmed a wizard child. You are not the first, nor, unfortunately, shall you be the last. It is said that mankind fears that which he does not understand, and I have found this statement terribly true in my life.**

**But understand this: Mr Potter is a wizard, and you have harmed him. Even if he should not find it worthwhile to take his pound of flesh, the many, **_**many**_** other wizards who care for him or hold him on a pedestal shall not hesitate to do so the very moment your actions come to light.**

**So I ask you, Mrs Dursley, and your family, to think on that. And I feel I must inform you that you will deserve every ounce of suffering you receive.**

**Regards,**

**Poppy Pomphrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

…

___9 December, 1996_

___Dear Mrs Dursley,_

___This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has not signed on to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry over the Christmas Holidays this year. Should you wish to change this, please owl the school or Floo the Headmaster's office._

___Should these plans proceed, please be sure that you are present at King's Cross Station at eight o'clock the evening of the twenty-first of December._

___Happy Holidays,_

___Minerva McGonagall_  
___Deputy Headmistress_  
___Head of Gryffindor House_

...

_1 February, 1997_

_Dear Mrs Durlsey,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has commenced learning Apparation as an extra class this year. Should you wish to reverse this, please owl or Floo call the Deputy Headmistress' office to inform me of such a decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

...

_1 March, 1997_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that this month's Hogsmeade Weekend has been cancelled, and all students are to remain on the school premises. Should they attempt to leave, they shall be issued detention._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor_

…

**1 March, 1997**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, was nearly poisoned this afternoon. He is in perfect health, and due to his own quick thinking, another student's life has been saved from the same poison that would have killed him.**

**Having said that, Mr Potter is not staying at the hospital wing this evening, after a cursory check to ensure he did not accidentally ingest any poison.**

**Have a nice life,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

...

**8 March, 1997**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, is staying overnight in the hospital wing with a cracked skull due to violence on the Quidditch pitch this afternoon. He suffers spme swelling of the brain, and may need to stay the weekend.**

**Have a nice life,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

…

**10 March, 1997**

**Dear Mrs Dursley,**

**This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Hharry Potter, has been released from the hospital wing in fine health.**

**Have a nice life,**

**Poppy Pomfrey**  
**Medi-Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Healer, Specialty Bone Magics**

...

21 April, 1997

Dear Mrs Dursley,

This letter is to inform you that Apparation testing has begun for those students currently of age. As your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has not yet reached his majority, his test date is scheduled for later this summer. Fuurther details may be owled upon request.

Wishing you Destination, Determination and Deliberation,

Wilkie Tycross  
Apparition Instructor  
Department of Magical Transportation

...

_6 May, 1997_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your ward, Mr Harry Potter, has been issued detention for the remainder of this school year for the use of Dark magic on a fellow student. His detentions shall be served with Professor Snape and Mr Filtch._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M Mcgonagall_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

…

_12 June, 1997_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_This letter is to inform you that Death Eaters yesterday evening infiltrated Hogwarts School of witchcraft ad wizardry, resulting in the injury of multiple Aurors and volunteer defenders of the school. The Death Eters did not infiltrate the student dorms, and the only students harmed were those who partook in the fighting._

_One result of this fighting was the death of Hogwarts' own Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, at the hand of Professor Severus Snape, who turned traitor._

_Exam schedules shall continue as usual, with the Ministry of Mmagic providing increased security this year. That being said, should you wish to remove your child from the school, an Auror squad shall be provided to escort you and your child from the premises. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M McGonagall_  
_Interim Headmistress_  
_Head of Gryffindor House_

…

…

…

…

_**26 Dec 1997**_

_**Tuney - **_

_**The boy is well**_

_**- STS**_

…

Well... what do you think?

And don't forget to **EatYourRikkios,** of course. ;-)

9 November, 2013 (almost typed 1997, which tells you how in my own head I am right now...)


	7. Chapter 7

_13 September, 1998_

Petunia tucked the last letter back into it's envelope, and tied the packet with deft fingers. _The boy is well,_ indeed. Of course he was well. Him, with his freakishness, just like her sister...

Of course he was well.

She shut the lid on her wooden music box, a very rare relic form her childhood, part of a set, matched with Lily's. All her old school letters were tucked at the bottom. Her son's were on the top. The music cut off with a sharp clang, but she ignored it.

Of course perfect Lily's perfect son was well. How could he not be? Meanwhile... Petunia looked around her room. The furniture wasn't quite in place, now. She'd spent years perfecting this house, making it the home she'd always wanted as a child, after Lily's ways started ruining things.

This... this had been her sanctuary. Before their sort had ripped her up from it. Now, the walls had to be rebuilt, repainted. Her neighbors thought vandals had broken in a time or two, while she and Vernon had spent a year in America on business. A nice promotion for her husband.

In reality, those Dark Eaters had ruined it. It was salvageable, but Petunia clucked her teeth every time she turned a corner, now. It looked almost right, sometimes. But then she'd turn the light on, and she had to remember.

Being driven from her own house. What had she done to deserve that? She scoffed. It was over now. She and her husband would do the British thing and carry on, picking up the pieces. Petunia had spent her childhood picking up after perfect Lily, so it wasn't such a change.

Her son, though... that had been a change. He'd continued ay Smeltings, of course. She and Vernon weren't about to allow freaks and weirdos to interfere with their boy's education. They'd done as they always had, their best for him.

Now he'd thrown it in their faces. _It's not right, the stuff you've done. I've got a boxing scholarship. I'm not coming back._

Petunia clenched her fists, closed her eyes and breathed. No.

No, she had done her best, by Dudley and by that... _boy_. Look where it had gotten her. She and Vernon were still trying to pick up the pieces, put their life back together here. Vernon had had to tell old man Grunning some story the wizards had put out that they were in hiding form some terrorist, some maniac that had killed her sister's family and wanted her own. It was shameful!

So, no. No matter what that woman, that Pomp-ray or whatever he name was, said, no matter what lies had been spilled into her sweet dear popkin's head by the boy, she had done all she could. She'd done all that could be reasonably expected of her.

The blonde woman's face remained blank as she pulled a bucket and some bleach out from the cupboard under the stairs. She frowned, though, seeing a small crayon drawing on the wall near the floor. She thought she'd had the boy clean all those up. Iit must have been hidden by the old mattress before the move.

No matter. She'd clean it up later, after the kitchen was finished. Poor Vernon, the last year had been hard on him. He'd lost so much weight at that Jones woman's house, and his poor heart... all that freakishness hadn't done him any good. He couldn't stand a lack of order now, something she sympathized with entirely.

But that was behind them, now. They would carry on, and things would get better. Grunning had given dear Vernon his old job back to him, and Petunia's garden club wecomed her home with open arms, eager for whatever juicy gossip she gave them, especially after finding out the American business trip had been a cover.

So far as the Mrs Next Doors were concerned, Petunia's life was something out of a film or a fairy tale.

Fools, the lot of them.

Petunia slammed the cupboard door shut and dumped the bleach into the bucket. This. Would. Stop. There was no point whatsoever in her silly reminiscing, and it had to end. She'd burn those stupid letters in the morning. This... hold that that lot had on her life would end.

And things would be normal.

The thought brought a smile to Petunia's face as she looked out at the back garden, recalling Dudley playing on a tricycle there, garden parties with the ladies' club, that dinner Marge had come for, where the boy was run up a tree.

All the little voices in the back of her mind, her mother's, bemoaning that no mum should feel so cold to a child; her sister's, asking why, why, what did Harry do, what did she do; that Pomp-ray bint, snarling at her;Dudley, leaving, telling her _it isn't right_.

In Number Four, Little Whinging, Surrey, Petunia Dursley hummed to herself as she scrubbed at the kitchen floor, certain that all was right with the world.

…

Well, it's not on my normal update schedule, but Veteran's Day was a thing, so... *shrugs* How'd you like it?

Remember to **EatYourRikkios!**

7:09 PM, 12 November, 2013 CE

Edited 3:46, 13 November, 2013 CE Sorry for the mess up! And major thanks to the amazing **alaskanwoman25** for pointing out that I posted the year six letters again instead of this chapter. Sorry, my bad...


End file.
